


Cute

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Spideypool Day, Worried!Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter isn't very careful during battles and Wade is extremely worried. </p><p>Fic written for Spideypool Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

Wade carries him home bridal-style and Peter shouldn’t laugh about this, but he does, because it’s so damn funny seeing Wade so grumpy and cranky.

"I’m fine!” he insists for the thirtieth time stifling a giggle as his boyfriend climbs the external fire escape to reach the window of their apartment. "Really, Rhino didn’t hit me that hard. I didn’t even feel it."

"Bullshit." Wade grumbles lifting the windowpane and entering, Peter clinging to his neck. "Now I’m going to lay you down on our majestic bed, undress you in a totally not sexy way and look for wounds on your body and if that asshole broke your bones or…"

"No broken bones." Peter reassures him patting his back. "A lot of sore spots and aching muscles, yes, but…"

Wade gently puts him down on the soft mattress and removes their masks, locking eyes with him. He looks angry, worried, sad, panicked.

"You could have _died_.” he growls, fists clenched at his sides, gritting his teeth. All his mixed emotions are coming loud and clear from him, Peter can recognize them on his face without problems.

“Wade…” he starts, but the merc snarls and flops onto a chair, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.

“I’m not a child, you know.” Peter gruffly says, feeling a bit annoyed. He knows he has to be more careful, that he doesn’t have Wade’s healing factor and that a good blow could kill him instantly. Still he is aware of his limits as well as his _capacities_ and his stubbornness doesn’t let him admit that sometimes he’s too cocky on the battlefield.

“I shouldn’t have joked so much during the battle, I got distracted, that’s true. But I’m not that weak.” he continues and he frowns when his boyfriend lets out a mirthless, ironic snort. “Hey!”

“Why are you such a… a…!” Wade hastily gets up, throwing his arms up in the air, then sighs, not finding the good words. “I can’t always be there to put some bullets into Rhino’s ass and save you from the rubbles, Peter. Do you have any idea of how I feel when I know you are fighting and I’m away on a mission?” He glares at him, but it’s not that kind of angry glare that he uses for his enemies or when one of his plans doesn’t go accordingly. It’s that glare that is only for Peter, full of strong sentiments, emotions and worry the merc isn’t able express with words.

The pain in his voice turns Peter’s stubbornness into guilt.

“Wade…” he repeats softly. He opens wide his arms and Wade lets out a tiny whimper before hugging him, careful not to squeeze too much.

“I… I hate when you fight, Peter. It’s sexy as hell, your ass looks spectacular - spectacular, get it? -, but…” the merc sighs, a hand gripping gently the brown hair. “But now that we are together… I mean, I am a nervous wreck! I was before too, but now it’s different, now I _panic_ if I can’t see you around me during a battle!”

“I know.” Peter laughs, ignoring the small pain this causes him. “I saw how you always keep an eye on me. It’s exasperating and so cute at the same time.”

“I’m not cute.” Wade grumbles. “I’m manly as hell.”

“Of course you are, honey.”

Peter gently pulls him away to look at him and the merc runs a finger across his cheek, where a black bruise is appearing.

“Promise me you’ll be more careful.”

The young man sighs, but when Wade pinches his cheek he yelps and babbles frenetically: “I promise, I promise! I’ll be the most careful superhero of New York!” He laughs again and presses a kiss on the merc’s lips.

“Thanks for saving me today.”

One of Wade’s hands slowly goes down his thigh, while the other starts tugging at the Spider-Man costume.

“Let me check your body.” he murmurs between kisses and Peter muffles his snort using Wade’s neck.

“That’s the best excuse you’ve ever used to see me naked.”

“Shut up, web-head.” Wade smacks his arm - not too strong - and grins at him as he finally removes the lower and upper half of the suit. But his smile doesn’t last long. “ _Jesus fuck!_ Peter, look at these bruises!”

“It’s fine, Wade! They don’t hurt as much as before.”

The merc swears something, then takes the small medkit they keep in the nightstand, disinfecting and bandaging every single wound or black mark he finds.

“Don’t be so grumpy.” Peter jokes caressing the other man’s neck to calm him. He laughs when he shoots him his ‘Peter-I’m-worried-for-you-stop-joking’ glare. “I’m already feeling better thanks to you.” He leans in, whispering into his ear with a lascivious smile. “So much better than I can thank you appropriately now.”

Wade pretends not to feel the already slight-hard erection pressed on his leg.

“Later.” he says with an admirable blank face and Peter thinks he must be _really_ worried if he’s refusing sex.

He presses himself further into the big body and Wade gasps.

“You sure~?” Peter sings licking his nose and mouth, grinding against the other’s stomach. “Are you 100% sure? Positive?”

“… Yes.”

“Wade, your eyes are practically screaming ‘I want to fuck you’.”

The merc stops for a second, seems to think hard about what to do, then gets up from the bed again and retrieves the lube from the other nightstand.

“Okay.” he concedes, but immediately adds, raising his index finger as a warning: “But! We are gonna go slow! You should rest and I find your behavior _extremely_ disappointing and immature, Petey! What would Aunt May think? Insisting for sex when your body is in these conditions and your boyfriend is worried as hell!”

“Shut up and do me, stupid.”

And Wade doesn’t let him repeat it twice; he takes off his Deadpool costume and gently places himself between Peter’s legs, starting with sloppy kisses and gentle touches, avoiding the bandages and the small cuts.

Peter was telling the truth before, he really feels better despite some minor aches and the general soreness that his humble healing factor is slowly fixing. So he’s the one who insists for the kisses to get harder, who tells Wade to let it go (“Please, don’t sing.”) and trusts him, because, yes, he really is okay now.

When Wade inserts the first finger, he begs him to go faster, then to put in the second one. In the meantime his hands are everywhere on the merc’s body, giving him comfort as well, because Peter may be in pain once in a while, but Wade is always suffering and Peter never forgets that.

So as Wade licks and kisses his bruises, Peter places his lips on his scars and red, swollen skin, gasping when the big fingers inside him hit the special spot or scrape his walls.

“Ready?” Wade asks coating his dick with lube and Peter, flushed face and parted lips, nods encouragingly and lets out a happy whine when he’s filled.

“Always so tight, no matter how many times we do this…” Wade pants in his ear, holding him close, watching where his hands are on Peter’s body.

“F-Faster…” the young man moans, bruises forgotten, replaced by the sparks of pleasure and bliss running through his body and brain. “Wade, please, faster…!”

With a grunt, Wade speeds up, stroking Peter’s erection, pounding into him hard but with carefulness, aiming his thrusts at his prostate and not lifting his legs too much. Pleasure becomes overwhelming - especially when Peter starts making filthy sounds and calls his name - and he comes, filling the young man gasping beneath him and making him reach the climax too.

“Are you okay?” the merc asks breathlessly as they lay down; Peter nods with a smile, sticky hair on his forehead, sweat streaming down his face. Some bruises are already gone, Wade notices with relief. He gently tucks a strand of brown hair behind an ear and kisses the damp forehead, repeating in a small voice: “Are you really okay?”

“Yes.” There is no annoyance or rage in Peter’s voice, only amusement and fondness. “Yes, Wade, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” He cuddles next to the merc, laying on his better side, and takes his hand.

“You know why I worry so much.” Wade grumbles moving closer to rest his forehead against Peter’s. “I… I can’t stand it when you are hurt or…” he stops, blush spreading all over his scarred face, and he hides it in the pillow.

He smiles when Peter’s lips are pressed on his neck.

“Thank you.”

“Hm.”

“You are the cutest, you know?”

Wade turns his head a little bit to the left to watch Peter, then grins.

“… I know.”


End file.
